


Wet Paint

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Series: AkuSai Month [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Isa,"</i> and Isa shivered. <i>"Tell me how much you missed me." "Lea,"</i> Isa whispered back. Lea sighed, and the hands that were clutching Isa’s trembled a little, and Isa was overcome with a wave of confidence. <i>"You’re leaning in wet paint,"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I think its gonna go without saying that these will probably be posted way out of order because I'm only done with a few of these so far and they are nowhere near in order.
> 
> **_Day 3: Black and White_ **

" _Hey_ ,"

The voice was smooth and familiar and Isa stopped in his tracks, snapping his head to see Lea lounging with his back against a wall, and _oh god_ did Lea look good in black. It was a step (more than a step) up from his usual disastrous fashion sense; Lea's shirt actually fit him properly, and highlighted some areas of his chest that Isa had never really noticed before, even after all the times he'd had Lea naked in his bed.

Isa noticed he was staring once the redhead sent a wicked smirk his way, and he straightened himself up and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach. "You weren't in school today,"

"Aww, did you miss me?" Lea teased, adjusting himself and leaning his arm against the wall, cocky and infuriating as usual.

And be damned if Isa didn't feel his face going red.

"Not so much once I realized how nice the silence was,"

Isa got more than enough satisfaction from the incredulous look on Lea's face, but Lea recovered and that wicked smirk found its way back on his face and Isa would be lying if he said he didn't love that stupid smirk the most.

Isa wasn't sure when he'd approached Lea, but he was close enough for Lea to take hold of both of his wrists and pull him closer, his back flat against the wall and Isa flush against his chest. Isa's heart was pounding and breathing was suddenly very difficult and he hated how calm Lea was while he still couldn't handle such close proximity after all this time, especially in a public place, and Lea's face was getting closer and his hands were clutched up against a chest he'd never noticed...

There was a whisper in his ear.

 _"Isa,"_ and Isa shivered. _"Tell me how much you missed me."_

 _"Lea,"_ Isa whispered back.

Lea sighed, and the hands that were clutching Isa's trembled a little, and Isa was overcome with a wave of confidence.

_"You're leaning in wet paint,"_

"Shit!" Lea squealed, shoving Isa away and twisting his body around to survey the damage. Lea's shirt and pants peeled away from the wall, stark white paint clinging and marring the black fabric and leaving an imprint of his shoulder blades and backside against the wall. "My mom is gonna kill me!"

Isa chuckled and reached a hand out to grab Lea's and Lea took his attention momentarily away from his ruined clothes back over to Isa, who was simply smiling.

"Let's get you back to my place before the paint sets. I might be able to save your shirt,"

"What about my pants?"

Isa looked Lea up and down before meeting his eyes. "I like your shirt better,"

The smile that took over Lea's face was worth all of the scrubbing that Isa was about to do to save that shirt.


End file.
